The Eyes
by Miss Ace Thank You
Summary: Jazmine always had the sense that she didn't belong, but what happens when she discovers that she's actually right. And worst of all, will she be strong enough to handle the things that come with the whole truth? There's only one way to find out! H/J!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm crazy, but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong." – Robert Anton Wilson<p>

* * *

><p>At five years old, Jazmine was a little too perceptive for her age, not to say that she wasn't gullible or easy to trick. That was relatively easy for them to do with her. It was just strangely hard to keep her unaware of what was going on around her sometimes.<p>

"Mommy?" They could hear the young girl's voice as she bounced up to them from the floor, "Daddy?"

Especially now, the couple thought as they frowned. Jazmine always knew when they lied to her. She always seemed to sense when they were sad or angry. She even knew stuff about them that they hadn't even told her. And when they asked her about it, she shrugged, saying that a friend told her. Even more strange things than that happened with the little girl too. Things flew around the air when she got angry, and when she had demanded a cookie at age three, the whole pack of them had flown towards her high chair after Sarah had refused. And at age two, the young child had pointed to the doll and watched it fly towards her with a smile on her face. To say that the girl was strange seemed to be an understatement.

"Yes?" Sarah answered her with a smile on her face.

"Why are your eyes blue and mine are green?" Jazmine pondered aloud as she scratched her chin with a motion much too mature for a five year old girl.

That threw Sarah off guard. She stood there agape as she sat there for a moment as Jazmine simply sat on the couch next to her as she swung her pink Mary Janes quietly. Luckily, Tom decided to come to her rescue.

"Well, Jazmine," Tom looked down at the girl, squatting down to her height to look her in the eyes, "That's because my eyes and mommy's eyes came together to give you very special beautiful eyes."

"Oh," Jazmine's face lit up then fell, as if she realized something that Tom said. She frowned and looked up at her father again, "No, you're lying. I can just feel it."

Her father laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his own neck, tensing at the small girl's heavy words, "And how would you know that, sweetheart?"

"Because I know," Jazmine sighed, frustrated.

"Sure you do," Tom laughed as he rubbed the little girl's hair before grabbing his briefcase and walking away from Jazmine and Sarah.

"Wait!" Jazmine called out as she snapped her fingers and smirked at her father, "Why is my hair orange?"

Sarah thought that she might be sick. Tom looked paler than normal, but Jazmine? Jazmine was surprisingly calm as she played with the buttons on her corduroy overalls, waiting patiently for an answer.

"It's more of a copper, red color?" Tom stuttered as Jazmine shook her head, folding her arms across her chest.

"Honey, that's just how you were born," Sarah buried her face into her hands, "okay?"

"You're lying," Jazmine nodded again, her eyes closed, "And you don't need to protect me. I'm fine."

That statement made both Tom and Sarah snap their heads up at her in awe. They sat there frozen for a moment and exchanged glances over Jazmine's head. What did she just say?

"From what?" Sarah whispered, her own blue eyes wide.

"From them," Jazmine looked up at Sarah, "You know who they are."

"Jazmine, now that's enough playing around," Tom told her in a stern voice, "Stop it."

"But, Daddy," Jazmine pleaded, "I'm not kidding. They're coming. My friends, they told me that they were coming!"

"Jazmine!" Tom was taken aback by Jazmine's behavior as he folded his arms around his chest and looked at his watch. Great, his daughter had decided to pull this now and make him late for work, again.

"But they did!" Jazmine was turning red and everything, hollering at the top of her small lungs, "And they won't leave, Daddy."

"Jazmine, that's enough!" Her father barked at Jazmine, making her blink in surprise then lower her head in disappointment, "Now, I know you're imagination has led you to believe some things."

"It's not my imagination, Daddy," Jazmine's wide eyes were glassy now, "They're coming, for me."

"And who is they?" Tom questioned the little girl as though she would back down. He smiled at her, knowing that she couldn't answer.

"I don't know exactly who they are," Jazmine admitted as she looked back down at the small couch she sat on, "But I do know that they aren't very nice. And they don't like me here at all. They want me to go away."

"Well, honey that's ridiculous," Sarah patted her on the back, "Anybody would love to be your friend."

"No!" Jazmine stood up as she stomped her feet, "You're not listening to me. I don't need a friend. I have those!"

Just as Tom was about to object, a stone came through the window of their house, then, more came through. Tom and Sarah looked over them only to see many people with pitchforks and torches, as if this were the days of the Salem Witch Trials all over again. Too bad they actually were in Salem, Oregon. The couple gulped. Nobody even noticed Jazmine murmuring to herself with her eyes closed, chanting words that she shouldn't even know, not at five years old.

"What do you want?" Tom cried out over the roar of the crowd, "Stop attacking my family!"

"We want the girl," The crowd chanted, "We want the girl!"

It was scary and eerie, the night sky. The people stood there swaying, not to be moved. They looked at him instead, unfazed by his yelling.

"What girl?" Sarah asked them, playing dumb.

"Jazmine!" A man cried out, "That girl is a menace! A menace to society!"

"A menace to society," The crowd murmured in unison.

Still, nobody noticed that Jazmine's chants were getting louder, an unheard of language being spoken, "Amina, Shallam, Torstriam ababaa"

"She's only a little girl," Tom sighed, "Go away and leave us alone!"

The crowd grew angrier, more hostile, "We want the girl! We want the girl!"

"No!" Sarah said as she reached for Jazmine before looking at the girl's eyes and backing away from her. They were glowing like the streetlights, bright and illuminating. Even the crowd had ceased to look at the small girl.

"Go away!" The girl's voice sounded older, much older than a small girl.

"Katherine!" An elderly man from the crowd called out, "Katherine, is that you?"

"Old fool," Jazmine threw her head back and laughed, "You don't even want me to come out here. Why would you even think that she would?"

"Then, who are you?" A woman shrank back as Jazmine turned to face her, "Are y-y-you really Lelani?"

"That is none of your concern," Jazmine told them, even though they all knew that it wasn't her, "Leave this little one alone. She is none of your concern, but if you cross her path again, she will be. She is destined for great things, powerful things that even she isn't fully aware of."

"Nonsense!" A shrill voice from the crowd demanded, "It is Katherine again! She has come to play with your minds! Don't forget the horrible past and mistakes of our ancestors! Get the girl! You must get the girl!"

"I am warning you," The wise tone from Jazmine made everybody in the room tremble, even her own parents, "Back away from this young one. She is of no threat to you."

"Don't believe her," The woman in the crowd had pushed her way to the front, "She's trying to come back here again and wreak her havoc!"

"No!" Jazmine yelled, "Stop it! Stop it! I have had enough! Now, I will say it again. Leave this area before you are made to do so by force."

"Ohh!" One of the men in the crowd yelled at Jazmine or rather, the person within her, "I'm so afraid. A little girl is really going to get me!"

Jazmine nodded, her hair waving on top of her head like snakes rather than naps, "You should be afraid, but you are not. You are stupid and foolish, as were your ancestors. But that is fine. You too shall learn the hard way."

And then Jazmine laughed as the moon was covered by dark clouds and the wind blew. And a green light came around them from her eyes as the crowd gasped in pain. And Jazmine continued to laugh like a witch as she floated from the couch, levitating as the people around her screamed in horror from the surge of pain rushing through their bodies. And then, she looked at the crowd and gave them a wink before taking a breath and blowing, watching as a huge tornado came and swept them all away within the blink of an eye.

"I told you fools," Jazmine cackled as the tornado spun for a moment, teetering and tottering, "You idiots! You never learn! But maybe this small child will have more mercy on mankind than we ever did!"

And with that, Jazmine teetered back to the couch from the air. Her body was slowly lowered as she lay back down, her two eyes closed with an angelic smile on her face. Thinking it was safe, Tom walked back up to the small girl only to be horrified when she woke back up.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, Tom," Jazmine shot him such an intense look that he had to rub his eyes to let it absorb that this was his daughter, and he couldn't grab his shotgun, "You will move from Salem, and you will keep this event a secret from this little girl. You will not call her a liar anymore, either, because frankly, I am sick of hearing her whine about it. She may not be your real daughter, but you better treat her like the little angel she is, or I will return."

Tom nodded, not believing this was happening to him.

"You too," Jazmine stared at Sarah as she cocked her head to the side before giving her a rather warm smile, "But you know a little about this yourself, don't you? Maybe not? It doesn't matter. You will. It's only a matter of time."

"I don't," Sarah shook her head, "I don't understand what you mean."

"In due time," Jazmine shook her head, "You will learn everything."

Tom and Sarah said nothing. They only nodded their heads vigorously, shocked.

"I will see you soon," She smiled as she folded her tiny hands, "In about ten years as a matter of fact."

"But her birthday is," Sarah gave up, defeated, "When is it?"

"Honestly," Jazmine gave them a look far too nonchalant for a small child, "It's today. She knows if you're wondering."

"March the twenty third? An Aries?" Tom chuckled, "Well, I'll say."

"Tom, not you with that horoscope stuff," Sarah shook her head.

"I must say they are highly inaccurate, " Jazmine shook her own head, "Especially for the little one here."

"Why us?" Tom asked, "Why her?"

"I am sorry," Jazmine looked down at the couch, similar to the way she had when Tom yelled at her a little while ago, "If there was any other way I could keep the little one out of this, I would. You know that, Sarah."

"But she's just so," Sarah looked at her with pleading eyes, "Will she be strong enough to handle it?"

Jazmine smirked then, "Ah, she will be highly prepared. I already know a young man who will test that very soon. Don't worry about it too much, fate has things under control."

"Lelani," Sarah rubbed her hand, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"In due time," Jazmine was leaning back against the couch as the lightning struck outside, reminding them that it was still storming, "See you soon, Sarah."

"Wait!" Tom snapped his own two fingers together, "Are you her friends?"

"Yes," Jazmine sighed, "One of many or rather, few."

And before either parent could ask more or less, for that matter the storm abruptly stopped, and Jazmine came to. Both parents rushed to her side, holding them in her arms. Neither noticed that the house was just as it was.

"It's my birthday!" She smiled at them, clearly not knowing what had just happened, "yay!"

"Yes it is!" Tom smiled as he gave her a big hug, "And I'm one step closer to losing you already!"

"Tom!" Sarah shouted.

"Well it's true." He argued.

And they went on like this all night long.

They would move to Woodcrest the next morning.

* * *

><p>So why is she doing so many of these? Simple, I'm the author. Get over it! :)<p>

This has been in my head all day! I was happy when I realized it was second place! May not get updated as much until Hi, My Name is Trouble is done, but it'll get done. I hope so anyway! So review! Deal?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own the Boondocks. I'm almost a senior, dude! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Fate is not satisfied with inflicting one calamity." – Publilius Syrus<em>

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later…<em>

Eight year old Jazmine Dubois loved everything any eight year old girl could love. She loved playing with dolls, make up, and pulling up colorful weeds disguised as flowers before handing them to her disgusted parents as gifts. Jazmine loved singing on her karaoke machine, much to her parents' discreet horror, quite loudly. She loved dancing with the other girls in her class. And well, she loved the times on movies when everything was just perfect.

But just like any other regular little eight year old girl, she had a list of things that she hated. Jazmine hated peas. She was quite frightened to death of monkeys, even though she had never been that close to one in her life. She didn't like being told what to do, and she couldn't even bring herself together if somebody just yelled at her for no reason. But at the moment, the young girl could honestly say that she hated it when Katherine and Lelani would make her learn stuff about her heritage. She only liked it when she would learn things about her powers. That was at least cool.

Jazmine lowered her eyes as they droned on. This was just plain, old _boring. _Out of the two talking,Katherine was Jazmine's favorite person because she was much nicer. She never yelled at Jazmine, which she liked, and she was always smiling. She could always find a way to make Jazmine feel better after a mistake, which happened quite frequently. But Lelani was a completely different story altogether. She was mean and loud. She never ever smiled, and when Jazmine made any type of mistake, she screamed at the top of her lungs and did horrible things that eight year olds should never have to see. This always flustered Jazmine to no end, and Lelani would narrow her eyes and state that she couldn't wait for fate to step in.

Ironically, Jazmine was already somewhat asleep. Well, physically, she was sleeping. Lelani and Katherine could only come to her in her sleep, or at least, for now, that's all they could do. Jazmine just wasn't strong enough to bring them fully back to life. The only time they could cross the threshold of the spiritual and the physical world was to force themselves through Jazmine's dreams. Taking over her body was somewhat dangerous and against unspoken protocol of the spiritual realm, and even when Jazmine's great aunt, Rain, had done it a mere three years ago, it had proven to be dangerous to her own health. Rain was never seen again even though Jazmine appeared completely unharmed. And The Council, Jazmine's biological family, never knew what happened but could only determine that a more powerful force had decided to step in, The Wise Ones.

The Wise Ones were said to be the most powerful of all in the spirit world because of their vast experiences. They were very ominous and quite mysterious. Even those in The Council had never seen them before. Many spirits who revealed themselves to humans in any fashion were supposedly immediately removed by them. However, at times, these things were accepted if the situation highly favored what was righteous – in The Wise Ones' eyes.

Thus, everybody was quite apprehensive when it came to the future of little Jazmine Dubois. Because if things didn't turn out the right way, Jazmine could find herself in a lot more trouble than she could ever imagine.

Or at least, she would be in a lot more trouble than she was already in.

"Are you even listening?" Lelani narrowed her own green eyes as she rolled her eyes at the small girl shivering in front of her. She threw up her hands and lightning filled the sky, Jazmine braced herself as she kept ranting, "Do you even care about your heritage?"

"Yes?" Jazmine squeaked as Lelani looked at her. Her black straight hair gave her a small tint of exotic beauty that Jazmine felt as though she didn't posses. It hung all the way down her back in waves as she looked at Jazmine through her thick lashes, standing quite tall and proud. Her skin was the same as Jazmine's too, but Jazmine never mentioned it. She thought that Lelani was very beautiful, but since she was afraid of her, she could never bring herself to pay much attention to that for long.

"Are you asking me," Lelani's eyes narrowed as they bored into the back of the girl's small head, "or telling me?"

"Telling you?" Jazmine stated without confidence. She looked up at Lelani, whose eyes had started to glow in the dark. She winced as the lightning started around them and the wind picked up, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

"You are eight years old," Lelani's voice sounded louder now, like she was speaking into a microphone, "And you have decided that is admirable to tell me, your descendant, what to do?"

"I-I-I" Jazmine stomped her feet in frustration, "I just answered your question. I wasn't telling you what to do! I do care about my-my heritage. And you're just being mean!"

"Really?" Lelani narrowed her eyes at the child below her as the wind around them began to spin.

"Lelani," Katherine jumped in the way of Jazmine and held out her hand, just as a tornado coming toward the pair shrank and flew into her hand, "That is enough. You know that was not the girl's intentions."

Monkeys fell from the sky in response.

"Ahhh!" Jazmine was going crazy. She was running around in circles as the monkeys chased her around with huge teeth and everything. She hated Lelani. She hated her.

Lelani, on the other hand, was rather amused with the vibes and visuals she received from Jazmine. She was going to keep letting it rain monkeys, but Katherine had decided that it was proper to stop, seeing as though this was not a rational part of Jazmine's training, "That is enough."

"Fine," Lelani had grumbled before witnessing what Jazmine was doing and stopped in pure awe, "What is she doing?"

"Who?" Katherine looked above her.

"Little one," Lelani looked below them as they levitated in the air, far from the monkeys that chased Jazmine, who thought she was all alone.

* * *

><p>They had left her. She couldn't believe they had left her. Well, she couldn't believe that Katherine had left her. Lelani would probably leave her here to die if she could. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of her, and suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized that she could stop the storm and start her own if she really wanted to. That would show Lelani. Then, maybe she would stop being so mean to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like," Katherine smirked as Lelani's mouth gaped open, "She's going to try to beat you at your own game."<p>

Jazmine thought as she remembered every lesson that Katherine and Lelani ever taught her. She closed her eyes and thought of thunder and jumped back when she heard it but was satisfied, nevertheless. And then, Jazmine held up her tiny hands and the storm stopped.

"What the hell?" Lelani threw up her hands, "was that?"

"I think she," Katherine shook her head, "countered your attack."

"Not that," Lelani shook her head, "She didn't have to say a fucking spell!"

"Lelani," Katherine scolded her, "your mouth."

"I am sorry," Lelani lowered her head as she looked down at the small child.

Then, Jazmine decided that it was only fair that she made her own type of weather. So she moved her hands to the side, and the clouds moved, let sunshine come down. And when she laughed, candy fell from the sky. And the moment she jumped in the air, music began to play. The small child hit the ground and rabbits and other woodland creatures emerged. And as her eyes glowed, Jazmine herself levitated and her Dora the Explorer pajamas transformed into a flowing purple dress with a sparkling, silver tiara on top of her head. She laughed as she danced around the now happy spiritual realm.

"What?" Lelani shook her head at the girl happily eating chocolate, "She did all of that to make a frivolous valley?"

"She is eight," Katherine smiled at her warmly, "I remember when you were once eight, and I believe you made a rainbow made of chocolate chip cookies."

"Momma," Lelani shook her head at the woman, "I would rather not remember anything from that point."

"As you wish," Katherine sighed as her daughter lowered herself back to the ground, "As you wish."

Jazmine almost didn't notice that her descendents were behind her. Instead, she was stuffing her small mouth with marshmallows. She grinned as she realized that they were smores. She praised herself for doing such a good job.

"What was that?" Lelani glared at the little girl, who spun around and simply shrugged in response.

"You shouldn't have put those monkeys on me," Jazmine answered her defiantly, not in the least remorseful, "You know that they scare me."

"So you make a little cozy wonderland?" Lelani snapped in frustration of her own, "And stop eating those marshmallows before you can not fit in that little purple dress of yours!"

The waterworks came again, "Waah! Why do you hate me?"

"Because you are a crybaby!" Lelani argued with her, "That is why!"

"At least I'm not a big jerk!" Jazmine shot back at her, sticking out her tongue.

"Wow, a jerk," Lelani snorted, "That is hurtful."

"Enough," Katherine yelled, causing the ground around them to shake, "Now, stop behaving this way."

"But," The two pointed at the other, "She-"

"I said enough!" Katherine said as rumbling could be heard overhead before calming down and allowing her eyes to soften, "Now, Jazmine, as you know, it is your eighth birthday, today."

"Yes," The girl grinned at them, "I know! I'm excited. Mommy and daddy are throwing me a party."

"Um," Katherine shrugged before smiling, "That is very nice. But being eight, for you, is a big step because you will not have any more lessons."

"But," Jazmine furrowed her brow before looking confused and scratching her hair, "How will I learn to do the rest of my stuff? How will I control my powers?"

"You will be fine, little one," Katherine smiled at her before pulling her into her lap, "You will not even remember this, not until your sixteenth year of living."

"Oh," Jazmine looked down at the ground, her own eyes watering, "So I'm not going to see you or Lelani anymore?"

"I am afraid not," Katherine shook her head as she held her own tears back, "But Lelani will be back in eight years to guide you."

Jazmine made a face.

"I am not fond of the idea either," Lelani said with a scowl.

"Lelani," Katherine sighed before continuing, turning her attention back to the small child in her arms, "Now, once you turn eight, your powers will be deactivated, in a sense, for a while or dormant."

"Like volcanoes?" Jazmine's asked in her small voice.

"No," Lelani shot her a look, "Like monkeys."

"Shut," Jazmine stuck her tongue out at her, "up."

"Little brat," Lelani rolled her eyes as she got up, "That's what my mom should call you."

"I hope I don't die when I'm sixteen like you did, so I can be older and nicer" Jazmine growled before realizing what she said and feeling terrible, "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Lelani shrugged before walking away, "Oh wait, you're going to anyways. Payback's a bitch. Remember that much."

"What's a bitch?" Jazmine asked Katherine, who shook her head in response, knowing that Jazmine would discover that much soon enough.

"Do not fret about that," Katherine nodded as she looked at the moon rise over the spiritual realm; it was almost time for Jazmine to awake, "Just try to be good these next eight years okay?"

"I will be," Jazmine beamed before frowning again, "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too, little one," Katherine hugged her as Jazmine took a deep breath.

And soon, Jazmine felt like she was in race car. She was speeding towards her body in a sense, and soon, she could hear voices. They were trying to wake her up.

"Jazmine," Sarah shook the girl gently, "Jazmine?"

"Mommy?" The girl opened her eyes, "Daddy?"

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted loudly, hopping around more than the actual eight year old in front of them, blinking.

"So how was Katherine, honey?" Sarah asked her, smiling as she nodded knowingly.

Jazmine squinted her eyes in confusion as Tom grinned at her.

"Ah," Tom sat beside her, "Lelani scared you again?"

"Who?" Jazmine asked them, "Who are they?"

"You," Sarah blinked slowly as the small girl continued to grow more and more confused, "You don't know who they are?"

"No," Jazmine shook her head, "I've never heard the names, but they sound familiar."

"Oh," Sarah plastered a smile on her face, "Okay!"

"Mommy," Jazmine thought as she quickly smiled, "What's a bitch?"

* * *

><p>Huey Freeman hated Woodcrest. It was too happy, too pretty, and it was nothing like the dark realms of Chicago. At least there, people had a realistic view of life and its disappointing traumas. He could already tell by the small children blissfully playing in the street that he would have to crush numerous dreams. That in itself provided a little consolation.<p>

He spotted a small white girl running around with orange hair and a tiara. He looked around but there were none to be found. She would be a perfect first victim-later. As of now, he just wanted to sit down and read his book. Something that even children of other ethnicities of another race wouldn't dare do, especially outside. Just as he opened the page, he could feel somebody watching him and spun around on his heels.

"Hi," The small girl with the tiara gave him a small smile, "I'm Jazmine."

"Um," Huey gave the girl a glance over. Well, she wasn't fat. And she was definitely black. That afro was bigger than his own. To be honest, she was actually a little cutie, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Her green eyes showed just how naive she was. He smirked. Bull's-eye. She was exactly what he had been looking for. He couldn't wait to unleash the world's horrible truths upon her. It would definitely be a refreshing change, "Hi?"

"Yeah," Jazmine nodded as she trailed on and on, "And we can be best friends!"

"I am not," Huey shot her a look, "your best friend."

"Wha-wha?" Jazmine looked at the boy. He was so cute, but he was so mean. He reminded her of somebody that she knew, but she just couldn't think of the name. She shrugged instead, staring up at the boy. God, his eyes were beautiful. She had never seen anybody like him before. Too bad he was mad. She wondered why. She hoped he wasn't angry with her or anything. She liked him, as a friend.

"If you don't mind me asking," Huey looked at her up and down with a frown, "Aren't you black."

"Well, my daddy is black, and my mommy is white," Jazmine said thoughtfully, "But I'm also Irish, Indian, Mexican…"

"Yeah," Huey scoffed as he looked at the girl, "You're black."

"And.." Jazmine began but paused as she saw the strange look Huey gave her and closed her mouth rather quickly.

"You," Huey paused between each word, "are-black. Your afro is even bigger than mine!"

"I don't have an afro!" Jazmine hollered at the top of her lungs as her eyes watered, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, Mariah Carey," Huey narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him, "There's no need to get touchy. You have an afro. It's okay. I-"

"No, I don't!" Jazmine hollered indignantly, "It's just a bad hair day."

"Or," Huey raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's a bad hair, Angela Davis."

"Who is Angela Davis?" Jazmine hollered. Huey snorted as he turned on his heel yet again, only bending down to take his book with him.

"Wait," Jazmine called after him, "Are we friends?"

Huey turned to look at the girl and shrugged, "No."

Then, her eyes began to water, and she began to cry. It was not only loud, it was also annoying. But worst of all, Huey actually felt guilty when he saw her crying. Strange, he never cared when anybody else did. He opened his mouth, then, closed it before doing so again, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Jazmine grinned at him, "So are we friends?"

"You don't even know my name," He puffed as her eyes widened in the realization that he was right. She had told him her name, but she hadn't exactly gotten his.

"Oh," Jazmine nodded as she thought about his statement, "Well, what is it?"

"Huey Freeman," He told her as she smiled to herself, her green eyes almost glowing. Funny, he had never seen a girl's eyes do that before, "What?"

"Huh? Jazmine said as she snapped out of her trance before deciding to say something. He might leave like the other people who she tried to befriend, "What's your middle name?"

"Why?" Huey asked her as he turned around to face her.

"Um," Jazmine looked up in the sky, "No reason. I was just wondering. I mean doesn't everybody have a middle name? Except Santa Claus."

"Oh, no," Huey groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Jazmine asked him, "What's wrong? Who dared deny my savior Santa?"

"Saviour?" Huey's eyes widened as he shook his head at the small girl, though he was small himself, "Who are your parents? What's your last name?"

"Dubois," The girl shrugged as though it was no big deal. Which it wasn't, to her.

"That explains a lot," Huey snorted as he looked at the girl who was looking at him, "Now about Santa."

"I love Santa," Jazmine hopped and down as Huey looked on in disgust, "He's so great and…"

"He's in a Hungarian prison right now," Huey shrugged as he watched her eyes water up, but this time he didn't apologize. After all, she had to learn the truth the hard way, "No Christmas for you, I guess."

"But-but why?" Jazmine sobbed so loudly that Huey kept his stoic emotion on his face, "He never hurt anybody. He's a good man."

"Being good doesn't always determine good things that happen to you," Huey explained cryptically as the girl sobbed, "Good things happen to bad people while bad things happen to good people, and you want to know something else? It only gets worst."

"Waaaah!" The girl ran away.

"She'll learn." Huey sighed as he walked off towards his house, hoping to avoid that idiot of a father, Thomas Dubois.

He barely noticed that two figures were watching above him, making sure that everything was well and dandy.

* * *

><p>"Well," Lelani nodded, satisfied with the event that had just taken place, "I like him. He is very blunt and realistic, very good for her naivety."<p>

"I do not know," Katherine shook her head as she studied the boy, "how fate will use this against her though. I mean it is very clear that she is fond of him. How do we know that it will all work out in her favor? You know that fate and love do not mix."

"Yes," Lelani's tone was bitter, upset, "I know all too well the consequences of love, but Jazmine and Huey have a few miles to tread before that time. He does not seem interested in her yet."

"He is," Katherine pointed out as Huey walked through the door of his granddad's house and slammed it loudly, "Plus, he has more to worry about than that. His mother has just passed. I wonder if fate is using Jazmine's bubbly personality to counteract with his somewhat dark one."

"It will turn out fine, Katherine," Lelani put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at Jazmine, rolling her eyes at the girl, "She is clearly happy right now. Do not dwell on things that fate has already decided."

"Fate," Katherine looked at her daughter in the eyes, "can destroy people if they are not careful. I just want to see Jazmine interact with it in a positive way. And with the challenges she will face, this is anything but positive."

"They are not ready," Lelani suddenly looked scared, "Not for another war. Are they?"

"Maybe," Katherine said as Jazmine paused and shivered but kept walking, "I hope not."

"Momma," Lelani looked at the woman. Her gray hair had streaks in it, but she still looked youthful. She did not really look like Jazmine with her amber eyes, but she definitely had some of her traits. Maybe that's why she was closer to Jazmine than Lelani was, "Did you notice that?"

"What?" Katherine looked at Lelani who narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"I think that she can still sense us, Momma," Lelani wrinkled her nose, "She can still feel our presence somehow."

"Well," Katherine shook her head, "That makes no sense. Our lineage always gets their powers cut off at eight years old, and she doesn't remember anything."

"She does," Lelani noted carefully, "She remembers that I said the word bitch. She just doesn't know where she heard the word. Her powers are stronger than we have given her credit for."

"Hm," Katherine rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I think that we should just wait. We should not step in right now, lest the Wise Ones decided to."

Lelani nodded, trembling, "As you wish."

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked her as Lelani looked away from her, tears in her eyes, "You are thinking of him?"

"He just," Lelani sighed, "I just desire a different outcome is all."

"I am sorry," Katherine sighed, "I am truly sorry, but this is the life for us."

"But what is us?" Lelani threw up her hands, "Are we witches, superheroes, or wiccans? I just do not understand why we have to be this way. According to our religion, we should burn in the pits of hell for having such ability! This is neither a life nor a blessing. This is a curse!"

"Lelani," Katherine glared at her, "Stop it. Okay? This is not a curse, and we are not wicked creatures. We are good people."

"And how do we know what we are?" Lelani shook her head, "Are we even people? What are we?"

"I can not say," Katherine shook her own head, "Even I do not know."

"Nobody ever does," Lelani laughed bitterly, "Nobody."

* * *

><p>Thomas Dubois was excited to meet his new neighbors. He even got the camera, nevermind Jazmine's birthday celebration, he was the official welcoming committee. Well, in his mind he was.<p>

"Jazmine!" He shouted as he saw her, "Come on honey. We have to meet our neighbors.

Even Jazmine rolled her eyes at the statement. She hated it when her father did stuff like this. It was embarrassing, and even she had to admit that it was quite socially awkward for him. And she was only eight!

"Daddy," The young girl whined, her long ponytail frizzing down her back, "Don't do this to me."

"I'm only doing what's best for my neighbors," He grinned down at the girl before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the street with a nervous Sarah.

Tom rang the doorbell rapidly as he could hear the noise inside of the house. It was a whacking of some sort, Tom realized that much. Then, he could hear the voices.

"Riley," It sounded like a small child's, "You are six years old. What are you doing with a gun?"

"A gun?" The older man's voice sounded, "Boy! Where is my belt?"

"Fuck the belt!" Another small voice sounded, "I ain't scared! I'm Young Reezy."

"Young Reezy?" There was whacking as screams could be heard on the outside of the house.

The Dubois family looked on in horror as the belt cracked for a little while and stopped. Sarah was shocked, and Jazmine had cowered behind Tom's legs.

"I'm scared," She told him as Tom rang the bell again.

He smiled at her, "Well, don't be. They're just normal people like you and m-"

"Oh shiiiiiittt!" A voice rang out as Jazmine hollered back, hyperventilating.

"Daddy," Jazmine was clinging harder on his legs, making Tom wince, "Let's go."

The door swung open as an elderly man and two frowning children appeared in front of them. One had short, cut hair, and the other one had an afro, a very familiar afro.

"Huey!" Jazmine hollered as she released Tom from her mini death grip and gave Huey a big hug, "You're my neighbor?"

"Unfortunately," Huey muttered as she squeezed the life out of him, "Get off of me!"

"Who's this random ass broad?" Riley asked Huey as he looked her up and down, "Damn, she's black. I'm fina call you Mariah Carey. MC, baby!"

"Don't call me that!" Jazmine hollered.

"I don't think she can sing anyway," Riley muttered in Huey's ear.

"Right," Tom rubbed his arm awkwardly, "I'm Tom. Thomas Dubois, and this is my wife Sarah along with my daughter Jazmine."

"MC! Jazzy D baby!" Riley hollered out as he smirked at the girl, "Mane, you could be a hoe one day for all we know."

"Riley!" Huey hollered, "Damn, back off! Don't you have better things to do than be ignorant?"

"Nigga please," Riley folded his arms across his chest, "I'm Young Reezy! I run the streets!"

"No, you don't!" Huey chuckled as he laughed for a moment before getting serious, "This is Timid Deer Lane, remember?"

"Hating is for lames, Huey" Riley shook his head, "Nobody likes a hater."

"So ," Tom smiled at the man, "How are you liking it here?"

"I think it's good here," The man shook his head, "No crazy folks or nothing. I like it here."

"And here's an afro pick," Huey told Jazmine as he handed the black comb to her, watching her wrinkle her nose, "For your-"

"Don't say it?" Jazmine hollered as the adults looked on, "I don't have an afro!"

"Boy!" Granddad pulled out his belt, "What did I tell you about crushing other peoples' dreams?"

"Don't worry," Tom laughed, "I've got it."

Huey looked up as Tom walked over then stooped down to his height.

"I'm a lawyer," Tom pronounced the words slowly, "Do you know what that is?"

"Somebody who is a slave of the white man's mind control game, who is paid with tree shavings mixed with rags that allow that person to buy goods and housing that are seemingly superior to others," Huey stated eloquently while Sarah and Jazmine's mouth hung open. Riley snickered, "Lawyers are like modern day robots, equipped to serve the white man and his sole purposes."

"Um?" Tom gulped, "That's not true!"

"And what is your job, Mr. Dubois?" Huey shot him a look.

"I send bad people to jail," He stated cheerfully.

"You're worst off than I thought," Huey began, "You're a-"

"Bitch nigga," There was a crack, Granddad's belt, "Ouch!"

"Jazmine's very sensitive about her hair," Mr. Dubois explained, "She wants it to be straight, like her mother's. We've tried everything, lye, straightners, hot combs! Nothing works."

"How about emphasizing her African beauty," Huey raised an eyebrow as he spoke evenly, "or I don't know, telling her how nice her natural hair looks?"

"Or how about I just burn it straight?" Tom asked Huey.

"what about the psychological effects it will cause on Jazmine's nervous system," Huey countered, "Why does she have to succumb to the standards of the white supremacist?"

"Boy, apologize!" Granddad grabbed his belt as everybody winced, Jazmine included.

Jazmine liked her new neighbors. They were funny. And the boys seemed smart and funny enough, even if one was mean. She smiled. It would be nice to have some new neighbors around. Even if they were kind of crazy. She wondered who else lived around here.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one of this!<p>

I'm having a mid-life crisis…

I may not update as much.

Please be understanding.

And review…

Shoutouts to:

MissG2020, Sparks of Spirit, ShellieB, and of course, Paige1292 for reviewing. I appreciate you!

And yeah….REVIEW! Kay bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own this, okay?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Life's disappointments are harder to take when you don't know any swear words." Calvin and Hodges<em>

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Later… June 25, 2015<em>

It was the last day of school, and fourteen year old Jazmine Dubois could only sigh in frustration as her Algebra teacher droned on and on. Like somebody _actually_ cared about what x equaled! She just wanted to get _out_ of there.

School hadn't been relatively easy for Jazmine, not because she wasn't smart. She made straight A's, and she was always overly attentive in class. It was the girls who made it hard. At first, she had thought they were her friends. They had swarmed around her with advice about what to do and what not to do, but surprise! What to do was actually what not to do. She learned that Mr. Peeps hated smiles the hard way when he had yelled at her in front of the entire class. And she had learned by herself that there was no fifth floor, but there were girls standing there with buckets of paint and cameras.

But worst of all was Tasha Fight's announcement to the whole school that she was a total and complete loser. Anybody who associated with her would be known therein, as a loser, and failure to comply to Tasha's spur of the moment hatred towards the young mulatto would result in high forms of punishment. By the time Tasha left last year, Jazmine's reputation had been slaughtered and nobody would hang out with her except for Cindy, Huey, Caesar, Arielle, and Hiro.

She loved all of them. Really, she did. They were all loveable, even Arielle was. Well, when they weren't practically arguing over Huey or bickering, they were cool. But still, she wanted other kids to like her too. Not snub her in the hallways or worst, bully her or beat her up as soon as she was alone. It was almost like Jazmine was in a jungle, and she was a delicate little kitten running away from giant lions or something. She knew that she was supposed to feel safe in high school, but she never did. If anything, she felt afraid.

So when the bell finally rang, Jazmine immediately lifted from her seat, happy to leave Junior High for the very last time. She didn't say goodbye to anybody, seeing as though there was nobody there that she would have to miss or anything like that. She simply got up and left, moving past the sobbing children and towards the door that led to freedom. Why sit there and cry if all her friends lived right next to her? She wasn't even sad.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jennifer!" A girl nearly tackled Jazmine as she flew towards a girl with glasses and a miniskirt on.

But she was a little upset that nobody was pushing people out of the way to get to her. She just wanted to be anything but a _loser._ But lately, it seemed as if that was all she would ever be, a loser. She sighed as she sat on the steps and waited for the rest of her friends to get out of class, but it was taking forever. At the rate they were going, she might have to walk home herself.

"Hey!" A tall, buff kid hollered out, his brown eyes menacing as he came towards her and snatched her jean purse out of her hands, "Give me this."

"Give that back!" Jazmine hollered out loud enough to make the whole school turn around and look at her.

"Nope," He looked at her and smirked in satisfaction as her green eyes started to water, "What are you going to do about it?"

People were crowding around them now. Some of them were actually on Jazmine's side. They didn't think it was right to pick on the girl. Others were excited about the possibility of a fight on the last day of school. Jazmine stood up and dusted herself off. She didn't want to fight. She just wanted to go home.

"You can keep it," She told the boy in a small voice.

The boy frowned as she walked away. No, that's not what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to fight, but she had made him look stupid and mean. Oh well, he would just make her fight him. He lifted his hands as he walked up to her retreating form and pushed her to the ground. She quickly fell, and he smiled for a moment, before noticing that she wasn't even crying.

Her eyes, they were glowing like Storm's did on that show. Not that he could remember, he was peeing his pants in fear. She lifted before stepping towards him and looking at him. He screamed as everybody turned towards him, but to Jazmine's surprise, the boy was gone. The crowd shrugged, figuring that something happened that they had missed and went back to crying. What the hell was that?

Jazmine didn't know, and she didn't have time to figure it out. Riley had found her, which meant that the others couldn't be too far behind him.

"Yo stupid ass fell again?" Riley rolled his eyes as Cindy pushed her way through the crowd herself and looked at the girl.

"Damn, you're clumsy!"

"Or maybe," Huey examined Jazmine's facial expressions before shrugging, "Somebody pushed her, again."

"No!" Jazmine cried out a little too quickly.

"Where are they?" Cindy pounded her fists together, "I'll beat the snot out of them!"

"Cindy!" Jazmine gasped, "Calm down, and I don't know, alright? I just want to get out of here."

"Me too!" Hiro signed another yearbook before handing it back to its owner, "It's hot out here!"

"Yeah," Caesar walked up as girls looked him up and down. He had actually become the heartbreaker of the group, known for not only his talent but his intellect and jokes. He was an all around guy. It was hard for him not to be loveable, "These girls keep clinging onto me, and as fine as some of them are, it's a little too hot for all that."

"Right," Riley's tone was dry as he laughed, "A fat hoe hugged you again, huh?"

"Oh my god!" Caesar grimaced as he thought of the event, "That girl needs something in her life, but it's not me! I can't deal. She smelled like old food and everything."

"Caesar!" A girl called out with a hand on her hip and shades, "Come give me a hug for one last time?"

"Damn!" Riley called out as Hiro shook his head in disbelief, "This dude has Linda fine ass sprung? I need to take notes."

"I thought it was too hot for all of that," Huey smirked at his best friend, who playfully punched him in the chest before going off to hug the girl.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" The girl sobbed even though they would see each other again in high school.

Jazmine sighed before taking a seat in the dirt. At this rate, they would never get to where they were going.

"Let's go," Caesar said as he smiled at the number from Linda and put it in his pocket, "I got what I needed."

"Right," Huey shot Caesar a look before shaking his head, "Let's go."

Jazmine got up from her spot and started walking towards the sidewalk, relieved to get away from the school. School was finally out, and she, for one, was very excited about not coming back. High school would be different. At least, she hoped so.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them, "How could you forget about me?"

"Whatever," Jazmine grumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. She didn't care for Arielle that much, and with Arielle, the feeling was most definitely mutual.

"I mean," Arielle continued as she deliberately ignored Jazmine's input, "it's hot out there!"

"You should have known where to go by now," Huey shrugged as he kept walking, "And you're here now aren't you?"

"Yeah," Arielle's face brightened at the fact that Huey was actually talking to her instead of Jazmine, "I am, aren't I, Jazmine?"

"I can't wait to go home!" Jazmine groaned as she sped her pace up while the other people stood back and looked at her. Cindy instantly moved up first, placing an arm around her best friend.

"It's cool," Cindy smiled as she shot Arielle a look, "Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous for some stupid reason. I wouldn't dwell on it if I were you."

Jazmine nodded before keeping up her pace, relieved that she was leaving Arielle behind with the boys, "It's just hard. Especially since Huey likes her better than me."

"That's not true, Jazmine," Cindy shook her head as she looked back at Huey smirking at Arielle as she laughed, "Well, um,"

"Exactly," Jazmine's eyes watered, "Once they become boyfriend and girlfriend, Huey and I won't be friends anymore."

"Don't say that," Cindy rubbed her back as she laughed, "You're just being silly."

"I hope so," Jazmine sighed before nearing her house and turning to the boys behind her, "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Jazmine!" Riley hollered out, "Hopefully you'll eat a few cheeseburgers or something because you is kind of…"

"Riley!" Huey smacked him in the back of the head.

"Mane, it's true," Riley yelled out, "That fool looks like she a skeleton! Ow!"

"Cut it out!" Huey snapped at Riley, who instantly quieted, "I wish you would grow up!"

It got quiet for a moment, as Hiro broke the silence.

"Are you going to the end of the year party that Samantha is throwing?" He asked before winking, "I am the DJ, after all."

"I'm in there like swimwear!" Riley howled out, even though he still had two years before he actually left middle school. People still loved him, and somehow, he got invited, "You already know what's up!"

"What about you, Huey?" Hiro looked at his friend, who scowled and answered with a deep no before walking in his house and slamming the door.

"Nigga you gay!" Riley called after his brother before walking in behind him.

"I'm going though," Arielle piped up while Cindy made a face.

"Me too," Cindy stopped Jazmine, who was about to return to the inside of her house, herself, "What about you?"

"I wasn't invited," Jazmine looked down at the ground before looking up and smiling, "But it's okay. I'm fine, really."

Arielle snorted as Jazmine turned around to face her, "Here she goes again with all the woe is me stuff. I'm not about to sit here and cry with you, Jaz. Get over it."

"Bye, Cindy," Jazmine told her with a smile as she shut the door, rendering Arielle speechless.

"And," Cindy gestured towards the door, "I told you so."

"Whatever," Arielle pouted, "I don't care. It's not my problem."

"It is," Cindy grinned at her best friends' door before walking away too.

"Bye, Arielle," Hiro waved at Arielle as she broke her frowning spree to smile back at her friend, watching as he walked away before realizing something.

"Those assholes left me!" Arielle hollered out, before realizing that her mother was standing outside waiting for her and freezing.

"What did you say?" Her mom had her arms folded over her chest as she wagged her finger, "Uh huh, we think we're grown, huh? We think we can do what we want? Keep on and I'll make you watch BET all day!"

"What?" Arielle freaked out, "Mom, that's so unfair! That stuff can kill me! Just beat me, please?"

"So they can call child services on me?" Arielle's mother scoffed, "You must have lost your mind!"

"I swear," Arielle grumbled, "One day I'm going to get rid of that show if it's the last thing that I do."

"Bring your black behind in this house," Arielle's mother hollered at the girl, who reluctantly complied, although it had more to do with wanting to go to the party than the thought of obeying her mother.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Lelani had been watching for about eight years, and she was growing impatient. Jazmine was still too weak for her own tastes. And even though Katherine had warned her that interfering would only lead to even more trouble, she ignored her. She had her own agenda for success, and she was growing quite tired of listening to her mother. It was her fault that she ended up this way anyways. Katherine had only distracted her from doing what she needed to do but no more.<p>

Jazmine needed a push, and she would give her one. By the time she was fifteen, everything would be positioned in a way that things could the way they should have a long time ago. She knew that Katherine wouldn't understand, but she had to do this. If she didn't do it now, then horrible things could happen to her.

The rules of the spirit world stated that no spells could be undone, so she was definitely taking a risk when she was doing this. But maybe she could build herself a temporary body to use while on Earth. She smiled. That was perfect, but she had to hurry.

"Bashea," Lelani chanted, "Bashea hebra naaa!"

"Lelani," Katherine was already too late as she walked towards her daughter, realizing what she was about to do, "No! Stop!"

"Kama se," Katherine continued, "Preparaea, sa!"

"Lelani," Katherine was near tears, "Please, think about what you are doing. Stop this. This is not what fate has planned. You will ruin everything for this family. Is that what you want?"

"Abe Abe Abase Tenah," Katherine's cries went unheard as Lelani lifted into the strong gusts of air, her air sticking up as it blew around them. There were four strikes of lightning and then, nothing but silence. She had done it. Lelani had really done it.

"No," Katherine had clawed at the air as though that would stop her daughter from doing what she wanted, "She can't do this, not to the little one."

But deep down, Katherine had to admit that this was expectant of Lelani. She was always the type to use other people, even as a child. She should have nipped it in the bud a long time ago, but now, it was too late. Especially about two hundred years later, but now was better than later. She would watch for now, but if she felt that she needed to intervene, she would.

But maybe she was doubting her daughter. In a way, she really did care for Jazmine. She hoped that her daughter saw the real reason why she was there. She hoped that she would recognize her duty as a member of The Council. Katherine hoped that she would be able to protect Jazmine too. Because once the war began in a year, Jazmine's powers would need to be fully developed. She just really hoped that Lelani knew what she was doing. Because if she didn't, all hell would break loose.

Literally.

* * *

><p>Lelani opened her large green eyes as she touched her light skin and wondered if it worked. Then, she groaned. After all, even in the spirit world, she could touch her skin and it would feel solid. She would just have to see if other people could see her too. She looked around Woodcrest, noting that nothing had changed. She moved towards a place filled with giggling children and put on her best smile before walking in the direction. She would just do what the children did.<p>

She first sat on the seat attached to chains and metal poles. The children were moving their little seats high into the air and screaming in pure delight. Lelani sat there as she looked confused. How were you supposed to do such a thing?

"Lady!" Some kid called out, "Get off of that! I want to play!"

Ah, another whiney child. It was a wonder to Lelani that the girl didn't get along with too many of the children in the first place. She snorted, great. But this child was in her way, how would she even know if people could see her or not if these little imbeciles kept bothering her? She looked at the girl before noting that her two bare feet were in the sand.

The girl looked at Lelani as her small blue eyes narrowed, but Lelani wasn't phased in the least, "No, you can go play on another swing if that is what you desire.""

"You're weird!" The small child with red hair told her as she folded her arms across her chest, "I'm going to tell if you don't move."

"Fine," Lelani moved her small feet out of the sand before realizing that the swing moved a little when she pushed backwards. So that's how it worked. Lelani smiled a little, "Do it."

"Cindy!" The small child yelled out, "This punk stole my seat!"

Lelani was shocked when the girl that was always with Jazmine walked up to her and looked into her face with a growl, "Get out of my sister's swing before I make you."

Lelani shrugged. She would be here for quite a while. There was no need to make enemies. But wait, if the little girl and the blonde were able to see her then that meant.

"It worked!" She hopped to her feet as Cindy shook her head at the sight, "I did it! I did it!"

"She's weird!" The small girl with the red hair informed the blonde girl. What was her name again? Cindy?

Cindy nodded at her sister before grabbing her hand protectively, "She sure is, Katie."

"Um," Lelani scoffed impatiently, "I am still here."

"Wait," Cindy looked at Lelani before her eyes widened, "Are you related to Jazmine?"

"Yes," Lelani nodded as she spoke, "I am her, um, cousin."

"I don't think that's the truth," Katie piped up in a way that made Lelani wish that her powers weren't neutral for a while. Oh well, hopefully, she could go back to the spirit world in a year or two. By then, Jazmine could send her back home. She would make sure of it.

"She's lying," Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Does she know that you're here?" Cindy asked Lelani, who frowned. She hadn't expected such protectiveness of the girl, and she definitely didn't know that some people were loyal to her. There was only one thing she could do.

"I am sorry," Lelani sobbed, much to the McPhearson sisters' surprise, "I have nowhere else to go. My parents were killed, and they took me to a settlement home."

"A settlement house?" Cindy's eyebrow raised, "You mean like, foster care?"

"Um," Lelani let out another loud squeaky choked sob for added effect, "Yes and it was terrible! The people, they hated me. They beat me."

Lelani pulled out her left arm from her green shirt and showed it to them as she frowned. On it the contours of a deep scar shocked the two into silence. They stared for a moment before looking away.

"I could not live there any longer," Lelani looked at the ground, waiting, "I ran away. I do not wish to return there."

"Well," Cindy turned to face the girl, her eyes swimming in tears. She understood how it felt to be abused all too well, "How did you find Jazmine?"

"I have picture of their family," Lelani lowered her head, again, "I was not allowed to-but- I stole the photo of them from the family album. It said Woodcrest, and I wanted to find them. I have not been very successful."

Cindy's eyes softened at that as she gestured towards the girl, "Come on."

Katie piped up again, "No, that's not true!"

Ah, little innocent children always sensed a lie. The young girl, though a little feisty, had a good heart she supposed. She liked her a little more than she liked Jazmine.

"Weirdo!" The red head stuck out her tongue before catching up to her sister, who was leading the way to Jazmine's house.

Well, only a little.

* * *

><p>Jazmine wasn't crying, but that didn't mean that she wasn't sad. She wished that she could just turn off her feelings for Huey and like somebody else that didn't hurt her so much. And she wanted them to just be friends and let her be okay with that, but it wasn't okay. She looked outside at the hill and frowned. Normally, she loved it. It was a place of solace for her. But today, it was nothing but trouble.<p>

But Jazmine understood what she was feeling. She understood all too well, and at the rate she was going, she was going to break her heart even more if she kept on doing this to herself. Hadn't she done this enough? It was time for her to grow up, Jazmine decided. She was fourteen, and the boy that she had liked for years didn't even like her in that way. Did he?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Thomas Dubois was already having a bad day. Sarah wanted to go out and have a little fun, but he just didn't have the time. He had a case. But when he had tried to gently explain this to him, she had blown up at him. It was like she never cared about what he wanted her to do, but what she wanted always mattered more in their marriage.<p>

And to think he married her to avoid the dramatic shows that black women would perform whenever they didn't get what they wanted. Please, all women were crazy. He should have just gone with his gut and stayed single. But he loved Sarah. He did.

It was just getting to the point to where she was pushing him to do things he really didn't want to do, and that was never good. He didn't want to hurt her, but if she was hurting him, did it matter?

He sighed as he looked up procedures for divorce and child custody rights. After all, nothing else could be going wrong. The doorbell rang.

Tom got up and frowned as he lifted from the couch and left the laptop on the cherry stained table.

"Hello," He looked down in confusion, "Cindy and?"

"Lelani," The girl with green eyes looked at Tom, who wanted to pass out, "Cindy, assisted me."

"Well," Thomas looked from the girls and then towards Jazmine's room uneasily, "Jazmine isn't here. She went out somewhere for a little minute."

"I want to see," Lelani paused for a moment before looking at Tom, "my cousin. And I need to talk to you."

Tom frowned but agreed, "Okay, Cindy do you want to wait here for Jazmine? I'm sure she won't be long. You know how much she hates the heat and all."

"No," Cindy shook her head, "That's alright. I'm fine. I've got to take Katie home anyways."

"Oh," Tom looked uncomfortable as Lelani sat down on the couch, "Well, that's fine. I'll tell Jazmine you stopped by, and you be careful, alright girls?"

"We're just going down the street, !" Cindy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I'll be fine. C'mon, Katie."

"Bye, !"

"Katie!" Cindy shot a shocked Mr. Dubois a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Cindy," He waved it off, "You be safe."

"Right," Cindy took Katie's hand and walked off towards their house. shut the door as he looked at the girl.

"You have to be Lelani," Thomas frowned as he sat on the couch, "Because Katherine wouldn't pull anything like this from what I've heard."

"Maybe," Lelani looked out of the window, "She would, if she had to, but yes, I am Lelani."

"I thought that we had another year or two," Thomas looked down at the ground.

"No," Lelani shook her head, "You do. That is besides the point. I can not tell you anymore. You already know too much as it is."

"This is my daughter," Tom shook his head as he looked at the small petite figure in front of him, "I need to know what's going on."

"I am sorry," Lelani sighed, "But that is none of your concern."

Tom frowned, "She's my daughter. She is my concern."

"Marital problems?" Lelani could sense his feelings about his wife the moment she walked through the door. Maybe it was better that she had not been able to marry her own beau. It would have only led to trouble, "I know that you are thinking about leaving your wife."

"Stop it!" Tom shouted so loudly that Lelani was surprised by his actions. This was definitely not the same man she recognized from so long ago, "You will not disrespect me in my own home."

"Too late," She smirked at him as he frowned again, "Too late, Tom."

"You can't do this to Jazmine," Tom shook his head, "I won't allow it."

"I only seek to help her, Tom,"Lelani said in a soothing voice that most men fell for, especially in her younger days, "You can trust me."

"To what?" His voice was bitter, "Drag her to the ends of hell and back? What are you really doing here? Can't you go back to the spirit world or wherever the hell you came from?"

"Who told you about the spirit world?" The green eyed beauty sat up all of a sudden as she looked at Tom, her facial expressions furious.

"Jazmine," He shrugged nonchalantly, hoping that it would make her upset. It did.

"I am going to strike her!" Lelani shouted, "That is against the rules!"

"She doesn't remember anything!" Tom hollered, "You can't! And besides, she was a little girl! What did you expect?"

"More than this," Lelani shook her head as she laid back on the couch, "I will just wait here for her. Then, we will see exactly what is going on. You can worry about your marital problems now."

Tom growled. He understood why his daughter couldn't stand her now. She was a bitch.

"Please stop referring to me," Lelani narrowed her eyes, "As a dog."

And an annoying one, at that.

* * *

><p>Jazmine was sitting on top of the hill, now. She waited. It was still way too hot, but that didn't matter. She was on a mission as far as she was concerned. She couldn't see him now, but that was okay. He would be here. He always came.<p>

Her strawberry hair fell around her shoulders, still frizzy, but at least she had hair. She knew girls who wished that had as much hair as she did. Frankly, she wanted to cut it. She had too much of it. They could have it.

Her green eyes were flawlessly taking up half of her face, but on Jazmine, they looked gorgeous, stunning even. Her legs were long and muscular from her years of running and doing gymnastics at a privately owned company. And she wore jean shorts, a purple t-shirt, and black converse. She wore no make-up, seeing as though she still wasn't allowed, but she was still pretty, even if she didn't think so.

"Hey," His deep voice finally sounded behind her, startling the young girl, "Care to explain why you're here?"

Jazmine looked up at his gorgeous face and internally groaned. Why did she have to like him so much?

"I wanted to talk."

"Then talk."

Jazmine mustered up all her strength. It was now or never.

"Well, you know we're going to high school," She began.

"You don't say, Jazmine," The boy looked at her with a frown, "Can you get to the point?"

"Do you," Jazmine took a breath, "like me?"

"Well," Huey snorted a little as he took out a newspaper, "You're my friend. I think that kind of says that I like you. Don't you think so?"

"No," Jazmine shook her head, "As more than a friend?"

That made Huey look up at the girl, who was calmly waiting for an answer to the question that she put out there.

"As in a romantic interest?"

"Yes," Jazmine answered as she looked off into the sunset, "that."

"No," His answer was calm but honest. Jazmine understood that much.

"Well," She sighed, "That's what I wanted to know."

"Oh," Huey went right back to reading his paper, "Well, you got your answer."

Jazmine couldn't deny the pain that was surging through her heart, but she still had to know, "why not?"

Huey put down the newspaper as he looked at his friend. He just didn't feel that way about her, "I just don't look at you in that way, Jazmine."

"Well," Jazmine got up and dusted herself off, "Okay, then. I've got to get home. I'm sure my dad is getting worried."

Huey noticed her soft tone of voice and immediately got concerned, "Are you alright?"

_No, you just broke my heart into a thousand little pieces and threw them over your shoulder like it was nothing. You turned four years of my life wanting you into another year of me forgetting you without even knowing it. You just made me cry._

"Yeah," Jazmine looked towards the sky, the sunset that she had always imagined in her head didn't seem so special, "I'm fine. Have a nice summer, Huey."

"I will," He nodded as she walked away.

He frowned as he thought of something and almost called her back, but the girl was already gone, "Have a nice summer? Where is she going?"

* * *

><p>Jazmine let the tears flow as she walked home before wiping them away so that she could get to her room with minimal questioning from her too concerned parents. She opened the door to say hello and noticed a girl on the couch, which was already considered strange in here eyes. But that wasn't what was getting to her. The girl, without question, looked just like her. What was going on?<p>

"Hello, Jazmine," The girl smiled at her, "I am your cousin, Lelani."

Jazmine's eyes instantly narrowed. She had never seen her before, and she didn't remember her from anywhere. She just got the impression that she was lying. And Jazmine's instincts were hardly ever wrong.

"Oh," Jazmine smiled at the girl, who had noted her narrowed eyes and did the same thing, "Where are you from?"

"Um," The girl smiled, "Salem, Oregon."

That sounded a little too familiar to Jazmine, but she didn't know why. And now that she thought of it, Lelani's name sounded a little too familiar to her too. Just as she thought of all this, her father walked into the room.

"I see you've met," Tom looked between the girls and paused. Except for the two girls' hair textures and colors, they were like twins, "This is your cousin, Lelani."

"Oh," Jazmine couldn't process much else.

"She needs a place to stay," Tom explained to her, "so she will stay with us in the guest room. You can go up to your room and chat."

"Alright, Daddy," Jazmine put on a fake smile, even though she didn't feel like doing anything but crying.

As soon as they were in Jazmine's room, Lelani picked up right where she and Jazmine had left off, arguing.

"If you didn't want me here," Lelani looked at the blue room in disgust, "You could have said so."

"What?"

"And your room is ugly," Lelani shrugged, dropping the angelic act, "What are you five?"

"Excuse you?"

"I do not wish to talk to you," Lelani said, "you are too spoiled."

"Then, get out!" Jazmine rolled her eyes as she pushed the shocked Lelani out of her room and locked the door, who smirked in satisfaction as she heard the girl's sobs through the door.

She was so busy grinning that she didn't even bother to realize that Jazmine's tears had nothing to do with her at all.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>And that was chapter two.<p>

Now, I have some concerns. Do you guys like this? Because if you don't I don't want to really waste my time writing it! Please let me know, because I might have to cut this story, as much as I love it. If you like it, I'll keep writing it!

And now for the shoutouts:

Paige1292, Paige1292, and ShellieB

I appreciate you.

Please review and tell me what you think. Please.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. This.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>When will I see you again?" – Adele<em>

* * *

><p>She hated that girl.<p>

Jazmine glared at her cousin for the umpteenth day. Not only was she annoying and rude, she had to have everything her little special way. She just had to push her around just because Jazmine had to be nice to her, and even worst of all, she was the one talking to Huey Freeman, the very boy Jazmine had been avoiding all summer long.

Yeah, so what if it was only July and Huey had forgotten about her anyway? So what if her cousin had absolutely no idea on Earth that she'd liked Huey in the first place? It wasn't like it was necessarily her fault that Lelani and Huey were both alike in many aspects. Both had this harsh, angry nature about them that hardly any other person could understand.

But Lelani was also very beautiful, honest, inspiring. Jazmine could see how Huey could like her. She was mature, even with her anger. It wasn't like she was fourteen. It was almost like she was around three hundred years old, sometimes. Was that how much wisdom she picked up?

So when Lelani went out to fight with Huey, Jazmine couldn't say she wasn't upset.

But she could say she was shocked that she was sitting on the couch with Arielle, listening to her rant.

"Jazmine! Your cousin is so," Arielle smashed her fist into the couch, "oohhhh I can't stand that girl!"

It was true. Arielle and Huey's relationship was clearly moving past the friendship level, at least until Lelani mysteriously popped up out of the blue and announced her horrendous lifestyle before she got there. And not that Jazmine could necessarily blame her cousin for falling for Huey. After all, it was probably one of the things that proved they were related in the first place.

"I don't think," Jazmine thought about how she was going to say this without pissing off Arielle too much, "that she meant to just push Huey out of your life or whatever, Arielle."

"Oh," Arielle rolled her eyes, "Jazmine, come on! You of all people should understand why I feel this way. She treats me better than she treats you, and you're her cousin, her blood."

_Blood means nothing, but you know that. Don't you, Jazmine?_

Jazmine's eyes popped open at the sound around her, the hissing sensation in her ears from somebody that wasn't there.

"What the-"

"Honey," Tom burst through the door, hugging Jazmine like he hadn't seen her in centuries, when in actuality, he had only been gone for just a few minutes.

"Can't," Jazmine wriggled from her father's embrace, "breathe."

"Oh," Thomas released the purple girl in his hold, finally letting her go and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Jazmine nodded before she heard that voice, again.

_You have something I want. Something I need. Don't be foolish, child._

"Did you guys hear that?" Jazmine turned to her father and Arielle, who both looked at her with confused gazes.

"No," Tom and Arielle shrugged.

Jazmine shook her head and looked at Arielle, "Okay, then, don't you have to get going, Arielle?"

Arielle nodded, her black braids falling back down her back, "Yeah, I do. See ya, Jaz! Remember what I said."

Jazmine shrugged, "Touche"

After Arielle left the building, Jazmine ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

_Can you hear me now? Listen to me, join us. Join the side young girl. You have so much to offer, young one. Come. Come. Come._

"Hello?" Jazmine sat up, her long ponytail shaking as she trembled, "Is somebody here?"

_I knew it. I knew she could hear us._

_She's powerful, more powerful than I thought._

"Um," Jazmine squinted, "Is somebody playing a prank on me?"

_FOOL! FOOLISH ,FOOLISH GIRL!_

"Oh my god," Jazmine groaned before flopping down on the bed, "I've lost my mind. I'm hearing voices. I'm a schizo! Nooooo!"

_What does she mean by that? Is the girl not average in the mind?_

"I'm hearing things," Jazmine whispered to herself, "I'm just hearing things."

_Wait, why can't she see us?_

And then, Jazmine saw it. The large man in front of her, very muscular and toned in front of her. She didn't know where, exactly he came from, but the fact remained that he was transparent. He was stepping towards her, reaching towards her hand, touching it.

He was _touching_ her. She could _feel_ his hand on hers. And on top of that, he didn't look very nice, not nice at all. He had this huge frown on his face, and unlike Huey, he looked as though he would really kill her. That scared her.

"Hello, Jazmine," He shot a menacing smile her way, "how are you today?"

"Insane," She muttered, "very insane."

"Oh, Jazmine," The man grinned at her, "You are not insane. You are very special."

Jazmine wrinkled her nose at the man. She sensed something underlying between those words. It scared her, to be honest.

"How?" She challenged him.

"You," The man laughed at her, "you are the next powerful being, the next leader of The Wise Ones, themselves!"

Jazmine didn't understand anything he was talking about, "the who?"

He nodded, "The wise ones, they make great decisions, have the most power."

She shook her head, her voice small, "No, I'm nothing special. I can't even open a bottle of soda without breaking a sweat!"

"You have more than you think," The man smiled again, "And all you have to do is sign this!"

He pulled out a red sheet of paper and thrust it into her hands, smiling.

"Why am I signing this?" Jazmine looked up at the man, who frowned, placing the pen into her small hand.

"Just do it," He told her in a gravelly tone.

"No!" Jazmine looked at him,"I don't even know-"

"Now you listen here, brat!" The man was choking her! Choking her! She didn't even know ghosts- or whatever he was could stuff like this, " I have been kind to you! I have done nothing but help up you!"

But all Jazmine could feel was the hands around her neck, the stiffness in her throat, and then, it felt like she was in this speeding race car, racing somewhere.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jazmine screamed, "Help! Help! I can't see! Help me!"

"Do not be afraid," A voice sounded in the dark, "It will be okay. I promise."

"Who are you?" Jazmine screamed at the voice, "Who are you?"

"I am sorry little one," The voice answered, soothing Jazmine in ways that she couldn't explain. It had this feeling of familiarity to it, "But I cannot tell you."

And then, she opened her eyes.

She was in her room….

She was alive…

And as she looked in the mirror….

There were two large handprints right where the man's hands had been.

"What in the world is going on?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't understand how she had fallen for him, somehow. She was normally so much wiser so much more incapable of feelings towards anyone, even her own family. She never loved anybody. She never wanted anything so badly, except for him.<p>

And she hated it.

His whole persona attracted her to him, drew her closer to him in a way she couldn't explain. He was some sort of mature soul that you rarely came across. He was special, different.

"I am different from other girls," Lelani looked at Huey, mesmerized immediately by his wine eyes, saddened by the fact that she could never have him, "Why is that?"

He remained silent for a few moments, ignoring the fact that they were both still dripping in sweat from their work out. He wanted this to come out correctly. He wanted this to be right.

"You," He shook his head, not believing what he was about to say, "You stand out in a way, and you don't try to. In a way, you kind of remind me of Jazmine."

Her nose wrinkled, "of Jazmine? How so? We are nothing alike."

Huey laughed, shocking Lelani. He looked at her for a moment, studying her anger before smirking and pondering the situation. Shrugging, he decided the truth couldn't hurt.

"You two both have this aura about you, this swagger," Huey nodded a little before frowning, "and both of you have insecurities about yourselves, about your worth. You two just deal with it differently."

"Me," Lelani looked deadpan, "Insecure? No, I am the exact opposite."

"Whatever," He shrugged, "You're just the one who doesn't show them. And Jazmine's starting to do it too."

"Do what?" Lelani lifted her eyes to meet his, letting them grow intense. He couldn't resist that. None of them ever did.

He shrugged, "Hide her feelings. But then again…"

"What?" Her eyes were driving him insane, and she knew it. Was it wrong to steal her cousin's crush from her? That was a dumb question of course it was.

He was leaning towards her a little, no doubt considering whether or not to make the move.

So he did have some feelings for her cousin. Hmph.

He looked into her eyes, his wine eyes meeting with her own, and he called her name.

"Lelani."

She nodded.

"Yes?"

"What's up with Jazmine, anyway?"

Her eyes widened as the pain in her chest began to take over. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish. How could she ever think that she could even dare to be good enough? She was almost one hundred years old, playing with a fourteen year old. She couldn't pretend that she was sixteen anymore. Could she?

"Um," Lelani shrugged, playing off her disappointment, "Nothing much. She's Jazmine. Why? Aren't you guys best friends?"

"Yeah," Huey nodded before frowning noticeably deeper, looking away, "but I don't think we are anymore. I haven't spoken to her since the day you came here."

Lelani knew that, now. The minute she even brought Huey up the girl tensed up. She figured that the girl had a crush on him, maybe even stronger than that.

_Maybe? You know she loves him, fool. Like you love me?_

She tensed. Her powers didn't come back until Jazmine's did. And it wasn't as though Jazmine's powers had come back yet. Had they?

"Why," She paused before catching her breath and finishing her question, "why wouldn't you two talk, then?"

Huey shrugged, his own eyebrows rising and falling again as he turned away from her and shrugged, "I don't know. Ask her. I'm honestly clueless."

Somehow, I knew that he was lying. And I also felt strange. Was something going on? A change in the air? I was confused. I was highly confused. I don't understand. Was something insane happening, a change in the air? A change in somebody's powers?

"Yeah," I shrugged, "whatever."

"Did you just say whatever?" Huey raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"That is surprising due to what?" Lelani looked at him.

"It's nothing," Huey shrugged again before looking at her in a strange manner, like he was realizing something he should have guessed all along, "It's just that sometimes you sound like you don't belong in my time is all."

"Oh," Lelani shrugged nonchalantly, like she wasn't getting even more nervous, "I'm glad. This is not the time period to live in, at least for me."

Huey shrugged, "yeah."

_Do you hear me? Do you hear me, Li? Or will I have to get that little brat?_

"Jazmine!" Lelani immediately sat up and pushed herself off the ground, "Don't you…"

"Um," Huey looked up at Lelani, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh," Lelani pretended to laugh, "nothing. I just forgot that I had to go teach Jazmine something. She'll probably freak out or whatever, but that's okay. See you around."

"Bye, Lelani," He waved, wondering what in the world was up with her.

* * *

><p>"Jazmine?" She could hear her cousin bursting through the door, "I need…."<p>

Jazmine was looking at her cousin, wondering how she would tell her what happened. Lelani, if anything, would call her insane.

"Oh my god," Lelani looked at Jazmine's neck, "Who did this to you?"

But Jazmine didn't know how to explain this. She didn't even know what to say. She was honestly at a loss for words. How would she explain to her cousin that she had lost her sanity and saw a transparent man. And that he had choked her?

She could barely explain that herself?

"Jazmine," Lelani looked at her cousin very carefully before taking a breath, "have you been hearing things? Seeing things?"

Jazmine looked up all of a sudden. Her facial expressions changing as she realized it, "You saw it too?"

Lelani frowned.

"Something like that."

Jazmine nodded, as though this were a totally normal conversation they were having. But it wasn't. And even worst, they could both have the same insane genes. She could spend her life in some asylum.

"So who choked you?" Lelani looked at the neck prints, shrugging as though it was usual.

Jazmine looked up, "Some big, transparent, dark skinned guy."

"And what was his name?"

"I don't know!" Jazmine shrugged.

Lelani rolled her eyes impatiently. This girl had to be the most idiotic of their lineage, "How could you not know that?"

"I'm sorry, Lelani," Jazmine threw up her own hands, getting angry, "What was I supposed to do while he was choking me? Introduce myself and ask him to return the favor?"

Lelani's eyes began to glow, "Who do you think you are talking to you?"

"I knew it!" Jazmine growled, "I knew we were just both insane. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this right now!"

"Insane? Insane?" Lelani grew angrier and angrier, "What is your problem? Have you completely lost you mind?"

"Yes!" Jazmine exclaimed, "And why are you yelling at me?"

But Lelani had floated into the air, to Jazmine's surprise. And before she could say anything, her young fourteen year old cousin had vanished as a wave of light surrounded her. This was weird.

And then, Lelani returned to the ground as she went through a little bit of puberty, making it clear that she wasn't exactly fourteen. Because she looked around twenty, now.

"What's going on?" Jazmine looked at Lelani, "for real this time?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet," Lelani muttered to herself, "This is not happening!"

"What isn't? What?

"This, this thing," Lelani looked around them, "It's happening sooner than it's supposed to, and you're not ready for it."

"Ready for what?" Jazmine looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Jazmine," Lelani looked at her, "It's a war. Some stupid, idiotic war."

"I'm confused," Jazmine looked down, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have to fight," Lelani looked at the young girl, "It is written in your destiny."

"You aren't even who I thought you were!" Jazmine stood up before rolling her eyes, "I don't believe you. And this day has been weird enough with you're changing ages in like, six minutes. Me getting choked and yelled at, getting asked to sign this weird contract! And if somebody talks to me about my destiny one more time!"

"Where are you going?" Lelani looked at her, blocking the door.

"Out," Jazmine pushed her so hard that Lelani tumbled to the ground, watching in amazement and horror as she stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Mane," Riley looked at his brother, "Where Jazmine at?"<p>

"I don't know!" Huey snapped irritably, "ya'll act like it's my job to just keep up with her or something."

Riley snickered at his brother. He thought he was so smart, but he was getting stuck on one of the easiest decisions to make. Oh, well, that wasn't his problem.

"All I'm saying is that if ya'll were really friends," Riley shrugged, "Then you would fix that shit! You two haven't been talking since school let out!"

"So what, Riley?" Huey shrugged, "I don't need her."

Riley studied his brother, shaking his head. His braids moved to the side with his head before he finally spoke, "I didn't say that you did need her."

Huey nodded nonchalantly even though he was a little embarrassed on the inside. His brother, Riley, of all people, had just gotten on his head. And he knew it.

"Hey," Riley looked at him as he lifted from the couch, "She's outside now if you want to make things right."

Huey headed towards the door, pulling the knob.

"Ay!" Riley called out, causing Huey to turn around, "Nigga, you gay!"

The door slammed behind him.

* * *

><p>Jazmine was so angry that she didn't see anybody behind her. She didn't hear the footsteps at all. She was just that angry.<p>

"Jazmine."

"What?" She snapped angrily as she whirled around to face Huey.

"Um," Huey rolled his eyes, "Don't you think it's a little stupid to be outside walking around by yourself?"

Jazmine shrugged, "no."

"Figures," Huey rolled them again, "Where have you been?"

Jazmine fidgeted, "Around."

"Avoiding me?"

_Yes._

"No!" Jazmine lied, "I've just been busy."

"Busy?" Huey looked at her, "Lelani told me that you sit around and eat Fruit Loops all day!"

Jazmine felt like smacking him. Why did he even bring her up? She had already stolen his heart. She had already practically taken over her life. And she had changed ages and had weird powers or something like that. This was just, not the time.

"I gotta go," Jazmine shook her head, "See you around."

"Why do I feel, " Huey looked into her eyes, "like you're lying to me? You're my best friend. What's up?"

Jazmine could have said that she loved him too much. She could have told him about how beautiful he was to her, inside and out. She could have told him how much he had changed over the years.

"I'm tired of being your best friend," Jazmine wrinkled her nose, "you're always hurting me. You're always letting me down. And I'm done with it. Find a new one. Or hang out with your other ones."

"What?" Huey looked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"I just," Jazmine looked down at the ground, "Bye, Huey."

"Whatever," Huey shrugged, "Fine. Leave. I don't care."

"Good," Jazmine rolled her eyes, "It's about time I started doing the same."

And maybe she was right. After all the changes, maybe she needed to be alone, before somebody got hurt.

_She likes the boy. We should use him._

Jazmine shivered, wondering where it came from. It was clearly July, and it wasn't like it was fifty degrees outside or anything like that.

_All in time. All in time…_

Things were changing quickly. And she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts:<strong>

**Paige 1292, Miss G2020, Young Kong 313,ShellieB, danni273, Iloveyou1234567890123, and fire**

**I appreciate all the love. And sorry if this is too short. And um…yeah. That's all. Review!**


End file.
